1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to medical devices, and more specifically, to a securement device for inhibiting unintentional disconnection of an auxiliary device attached to a tracheostomy tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tracheotomy is a surgical procedure in which an incision, called a tracheostomy, is made into the trachea through the neck tissues that forms a temporary or permanent opening, called a stoma. A tracheostomy tube is inserted through the opening to allow passage of air and removal of secretions. The tracheostomy tube allows air to flow through the tube and into the patient's lungs and further allows passage of other medical instruments into the trachea and connected organs.
Once the tracheostomy tube has been inserted it is important that the position of the tube be stabilized such that it is not inadvertently withdrawn from the trachea, and such that the tube is otherwise positioned to function properly. Currently, tracheostomy tubes typically have a laterally extending flange surface configured to extend parallel to the front portion of the patient's neck when the tube is installed. The flange generally has two slots for connecting with a strip or band to encircle the patient's neck to hold the tracheostomy tube securely in place.
Oftentimes, an auxiliary device is connected to the tracheostomy tube. Such auxiliary devices are desirable for monitoring a patient's breathing or for aspirating secretions. It is desirable that any auxiliary device remains securely attached to the tracheostomy tube to inhibit inadvertent separation. This is especially important with young children who may attempt to remove such auxiliary devices. Moreover, it is advantageous to secure the auxiliary devices during sleep periods, during which a patient may inadvertently disconnect the auxiliary device.